Come on, little guy, fly away
by Welly
Summary: Greg goes out in the field. Again. It turns nasty. Again.


Title: Come on, little guy, fly away Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: nope, one of the characters wishes there was, but nobody ever gets their way… Spoilers: nope, at least, I don't think there are… there might be.  
Status: complete, I don't post them if they're not… Series/sequel: Nada. Just a lone story sniff  
Archive: if you really want to, but I would appreciate it ever so if you told me… Disclaimer: I have no imagination, so I borrowed these characters. Tell me if you want them back. I also borrowed Marilyn Manson.  
Summary: Greg gets to go out to a scene, but it doesn't turn out as well as he'd like…. (does it ever?)

A/N: I apologise for the quality of my French, but I'm only a-level standard… If you understand French, then forgive me my mistakes. If you don't understand French, I hope you can guess what Brigitte says by the way Greg replies. If you can't, and you want something translating: get in touch with me. Okay? Comprendre?

A/N 2: When I wrote this, I felt like death, and I should have been revising for some a-level exams. I hope you all appreciate that…

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg was sat in the DNA lab, rearranging some solvents. He'd finished all his work, and now he had nothing to do. He considered going to find Grissom to let him go out in the field, but he knew that his lab needed sorting, he hadn't had a good clear up for a long time.  
The CD player was going: The Golden Age Of Grotesque by Marilyn Manson.  
The door to the DNA lab opened, and Grissom came in. He turned off the CD player, and Greg turned around.  
"Hey Grissom," said Greg.  
"You look bored," said Grissom.  
"No," said Greg. "It's just been a quiet night"  
"So you've finished everything?" asked Grissom.  
"Yeh huh," said Greg proudly.  
"Do you want to go out on a case?" asked Grissom.  
"If you've got one," said Greg hopefully.  
"Actually," said Grissom. "How would you like a burglary"  
"Well, it'd give me a chance to practice my printing," said Greg.  
"That's true," said Grissom. "Thing is, I can't spare anyone to go with you"  
"I'll be okay," said Greg.  
"I'm sure you will," said Grissom, smiling. "Plus you've got all of our cell phone numbers"  
"So I can phone if I get stuck," said Greg.  
"Exactly," said Grissom. "well, enjoy yourself, and be sensible"  
"I'm always sensible," said Greg playfully.

SCENE 2- LOCATION UNKNOWN: CRIME SCENE

Greg pulled up outside the house he thought had been burgled, but it was deserted outside. He checked his assignment sheet, he definitely had the right place. He checked the map, because he knew he couldn't always trust the satnav, he was in the right place. Where was everyone? Greg was just about to get out his phone and call Grissom, when there was a knock at his window. Greg jumped.  
A woman opened the door. "You here about the burglary"  
"Yes," nodded Greg. "Who are you"  
"I'm Brigitte Dumont," said the woman.  
"Where's everyone else?" asked Greg.  
"I don't know," said Brigitte. "So are you coming in"  
"I guess so," said Greg. He jumped out of his car, grabbed his kit from the back seat, and followed the woman into the house.

SCENE 3- LOCATION UNKNOWN: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

"Gris, I need your help," said Nick, going into Grissom's office.  
"What's up?" asked Grissom, taking off his glasses.  
"What's this bug?" asked Nick, holding up a petri dish.  
"Pass it here," said Grissom, taking the dish.  
Nick stood and watched Grissom examine the little bug in the dish. It was running round and round, looking for a way out. Nick felt sorry for the bug, he couldn't imagine what it would be like being cooped up in a place, where you can see the way out, but you have no way of getting there.

SCENE 4- LOCATION UNKNOWN: CRIME SCENE

Greg's head was pounding. The last thing he remembered, he was in the woman's kitchen, he remembered falling down the stairs into the basement. He didn't remember anything after that. Greg looked around. It was dark, but he could make out some stairs in the corner of the room. He couldn't see any windows. He was in the basement. Greg coughed, his head was spinning. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to make out his surroundings. He was definitely in the basement, and he didn't like it there. He wanted to leave. Greg suddenly realised what had happened to him. He'd been pushed down the stairs. That had knocked him out, and that was when someone had put shackles around his wrists, and hung them from the ceiling. Greg tried to stretch to reach the floor, but, as hard as he tried, he couldn't make his feet contact the concrete. As Greg stretched, his shoulder clicked. He cursed under his breath. How was he going to get out of this one?

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Okay," said Nick. He was sat in a lab by himself, talking to the little bug in the petri dish. "How could something eat you?" He was thinking about getting a suspect. Grissom had informed him that the bug he had as evidence was primarily eaten by exotic frogs. The bug wasn't native to Las Vegas, it had to be imported from Brazil.  
"I'd eat him," said Grissom, who was stood in the doorway.  
"What!" said Nick. "You'd eat this little guy"  
"Yes," said Grissom. "They taste great with ketchup"  
"That's disgusting, man," said Nick. "Ketchup? Really"  
"Yes," said Grissom.  
"You're so mean," said Nick. "I thought you liked bugs"  
"I do," said Grissom. "Especially with ketchup"  
"Don't say that," said Nick. "You're making me feel sick."

SCENE 6- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE: CRIME SCENE

Greg heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to focus, to see who it was, and realised it was Brigitte, the woman from earlier.  
"Bonsoir, mon cher," she said, walking towards Greg.  
Greg shifted slightly. Understanding French as much as he did, which was a lot, 'cause he spoke it fluently, he knew he already didn't like this woman very much. She'd tied him up, and now she was referring to his as 'dear'. What was she on about? Greg wasn't anyone's 'dear', especially not hers.  
"What do you want?" asked Greg.  
"Why such hostility?" asked Brigitte.  
"Because you've got me tied up," said Greg. "that's why"  
"You know why I have you tied up," said Brigitte.  
"I don't," said Greg. "Tell me"  
"It's to stop you escaping," said Brigitte.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Greg.  
"There's nothing wrong with me," said Brigitte sweetly, running her hand down Greg's face.  
Greg shuddered.  
"A, mon cher," said Brigitte, gently kissing Greg's cheek.  
"I'm not your dear," spat Greg.  
"Vous parlez le français?" asked Brigitte.  
"Maybe," said Greg.  
"It's a yes or no question," said Brigitte.  
"Fine," said Greg. "Yes. I speak French"  
"Wow!" said Brigitte, smiling.

SCENE 7- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"He's slowing down," said Nick, noticing that the little bug wasn't running as fast.  
"He's dying," said Grissom.  
"We should feed him," said Nick.  
"We can't," said Grissom.  
"Why not?" asked Nick.  
"Because he doesn't eat," said Grissom.  
"He doesn't eat?" asked Nick.  
"No," said Grissom. "He's the one that gets eaten"  
"Ah, that's terrible," said Nick. "Is there nothing we can do for him"  
"Maybe if you let him go," said Grissom.  
"What, let him die in peace, instead of being stuck in that petri dish?" said Nick.  
Grissom nodded. "That might be kinder"  
"Yeah," said Nick. "I don't want him to suffer."

SCENE 8- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE

"Nous vivrons ensemble," said Brigitte, "et nous serons contents"  
"I doubt it," said Greg.  
"What!" said Brigitte. "Vous ne pensez pas que nous serons contents ensemble"  
"No," said Greg. "How can we be happy together if our relationship consists of me being tied up the whole time"  
"Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas le français?" asked Brigitte. "L'Anglais n'est pas une belle langue, comme le français"  
"French may be beautiful," said Greg. "But it's not my language. English is my language, so that's what I'm going to speak"  
"C'est votre choix," said Brigitte.  
"Yes," said Greg. "It is my choice"  
"Pourquoi êtes-vous hôtile envers moi?" asked Brigitte. "Vous ne m'adorez pas"  
"No," said Greg. "I hate you"  
"Pourquoi?" asked Brigitte.  
"Why!" said Greg. "Why do you think"  
"Je ne sais pas," said Brigitte, shrugging.  
"That's ridiculous," said Greg. "I mean, you're holding me here against my will, and you've got me chained up. I think those are two very good reasons not to like you"  
"Vous êtes mechant," spat Brigitte.  
"You're mean too," said Greg.  
"Je n'aime pas votre voix," said Brigitte.  
"Make me shut up then," said Greg.  
Brigitte went over to the corner of the room, and returned a few seconds later with a small box.  
"What's that?" asked Greg.  
"Vous verrez," said Brigitte.  
"Tell me," said Greg.  
Brigitte opened the box, and pulled out the needle.  
"Oh God," said Greg, struggling against his restraints, but it just made his arms hurt, and he cried out in pain.  
"Mon cher," said Brigitte, approaching Greg with the needle.  
"NO!" said Greg.  
Brigitte ripped off Greg's shirt, and injected the needle into his back.  
"What's in that?" asked Greg.  
"Vous verrez," said Brigitte.  
"I don't want to see," said Greg. "Tell me."

SCENE 9- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Come on, little guy, fly away," said Nick. He was stood by the window, watching the little bug sat on the window sill. "I'm offering you freedom"  
The bug didn't move.  
Nick turned to Grissom. "Why isn't he leaving"  
"Maybe he can't accept that you're actually offering him freedom," said Grissom.  
"You think?" said Nick.  
"I don't know," said Grissom. "I'm just humouring you"  
"Oh," said Nick, looking slightly embarrassed.

SCENE 10- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE

Greg was scared. Whatever Brigitte had injected him with, it had paralysed him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. When he'd told her to shut him up, he didn't think she actually could. He was wrong, and he was scared.  
"Mon cher," said Brigitte, kissing Greg's skin. "Vous avez retourné à moi. Nous vivrons ensemble. Nous serons contents ensemble. Vous ne me laisserez jamais. Jamais. Nous pourrons se marier. Je serai votre femme. Vous serez mon homme. Nous serons contents. Nous habiterons loin d'ici, où personne ne peux nous heurter. Nous serons contents. Nous serons heureux"  
Greg wanted to scream, to run away, to get as far away from Brigitte as he could. He wanted this to be over.

SCENE 11- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"He's not moving," said Nick, looking at the little bug. "Is he dead"  
"Maybe," said Grissom.  
"Oh no," said Nick.  
"Maybe he just gave up," said Grissom.  
"You think he's had enough?" asked Nick.  
"I think he's confused," said Grissom. "Ah, poor guy," said Nick. "I hope he's not dead"  
"He'll die eventually," said Grissom.  
"I know," said Nick. "Just not yet."

SCENE 12- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE

Greg's feet were tingling. He was getting his feeling back. His head was spinning. Brigitte had left. Greg wanted to leave as well. He tried to wriggle his toes, and found that he could. He wasn't paralysed anymore. Greg was glad of this, he didn't like not being able to move. His shoulder really hurt, and he thought that there was no blood left in his hands.  
He heard the door open, and saw Brigitte come down the stairs. Greg gasped.  
"Mon cher," said Brigitte, walking over to Greg. "Ça va"  
"Je vous déteste," said Greg.  
"Mais pourquoi?" asked Brigitte.  
"Don't you realise why I hate you?" asked Greg. "Don't ever inject me with that ever again"  
"Je m'excuse," said Brigitte, running her hand down Greg's face.  
Greg shuddered.  
"Je n'ai pas voulu vous heurter," said Brigitte. She didn't want to hurt Greg. "Je t'adore"  
"Well you've got a funny way of showing it," said Greg.  
"Vous m'enervez," said Brigitte.  
"Oh, so I'm getting on your nerves?" said Greg. "well, just let me go, and I won't come near you ever again"  
"Ce n'est pas vrai," said Brigitte. "Vous voulez me laisser?" "Yes," said Greg. "I want to leave you, and I never want to come back"  
Brigitte welled up.  
"Don't cry," said Greg. "You know I can't stay here"  
"Vous me détestez," said Brigitte, tears rolling down her face.  
"Don't cry," said Greg.  
"Vous me détestez, non?" said Brigitte.  
"Yes," said Greg. "I hate you"  
Brigitte hit Greg in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Greg gasped for breath, he couldn't breathe.

SCENE 13- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"I think he's finally given up," said Nick, looking at the lifeless body of the bug on the window sill.  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom. "These guys never last that long"  
"I guess," said Nick. He leant down, and blew on the bug, so that he flew out of the window, and floated off into the distance.  
"So, how are you getting on with finding a suspect?" asked Grissom.  
"Well, I figured I'd check out the pet stores," said Nick. "You say these guys only last 48 hours, that means that someone brought them in the last two days"  
"Good thinking," said Grissom.

SCENE 14- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE

"Let me go," pleaded Greg.  
"Non," said Brigitte. "Je ne peux le faire"  
"Yes you can," said Greg. "Just untie me, let me down"  
"Non," insisted Brigitte. She put one hand on Greg's face, and leant in right close to his ear. "Je ne vous permettrai jamais à me laisser"  
Greg shuddered, as the doorbell rang.  
"Jamais," said Brigitte, letting go of Greg. She left the basement, and went to the front door.

SCENE 15- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE: CRIME SCENE

"Brigitte Dumont?" asked Nick. He'd gone to the pet store, and he'd found out that Brigitte kept exotic frogs. She was also business partners with the man of who Nick was investigating the murder.  
"Yes," said Brigitte.  
"My name's Nick Stokes," explained Nick. "I'm from the crime lab"  
"Oh, someone already came about the burglary," said Brigitte.  
"We're not here about a burglary," said Nick.  
"We're here about a murder," said Brass.  
"And we have a warrant to search these premises," said Nick, showing Brigitte a warrant.  
"May we come in?" asked Brass.  
"I'm, er, actually in the middle of something," said Brigitte.  
"Just pretend we're not here," said Brass, grinning and stepping past Brigitte into her house.

SCENE 16- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE: BASEMENT

Greg was so tired, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He wanted to sleep. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home.  
Greg heard voices upstairs. One woman, two men. One mad woman, one police captain, one CSI. Greg heard Brass and Nick talking. They were right above him. Greg yelled out to them, and prayed that they would hear him.

SCENE 17- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE: KITCHEN

"Did you hear that?" asked Nick.  
"It's just rats," said Brigitte, trying to sound innocent, trying to hide the fact that she had Greg chained up in her basement.  
"Rats don't yell for help," said Brass, going over to the basement door.  
Nick followed Brass down the stairs into the basement, where they found Greg, hanging from his wrists.  
"Greg!" cried Nick.

SCENE 18- BRIGITTE'S HOUSE: BASEMENT

"Nick," gasped Greg.  
Brass quickly scanned the room for some keys, he found them lying on a side table, and he grabbed them. Nick put his arms round Greg's waist, and lifted him up slightly, taking the strain off of his wrists. Brass put the keys in the lock, and undid the shackles. Greg's arms dropped down to his sides, and he cried out in pain. Nick gently sat him down on the ground. "It's okay Greg," he said softly. "It's okay"  
"Oh God, Nick," cried Greg, burying his head in Nick's top.  
"Sanders, you okay?" asked Brass.  
Greg nodded.  
"Good," said Brass. "Where did that woman go"  
"I didn't see," said Nick.  
Greg gasped. He was staring at Brigitte, who was stood at the top of the stairs, pointing a gun right at him. Greg shivered.  
Nick and Brass turned to look up the stairs. Brass drew his weapon, and pointed at Brigitte. "Put the gun down"  
"Mon cher," began Brigitte. "J'ai dit que vous ne me laisserez jamais"  
"I know," said Greg. "But it's over"  
"Put the gun down," repeated Brass.  
"Mon cher," said Brigitte. "Je t'adore toujours." At that, she turned the gun on herself, and pulled the trigger.  
Greg screamed.

END 


End file.
